


疾走

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 依然只是为了用广播梗……
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 2





	疾走

菅井正处于人生罕有的危机中，物理意义上。

她和同学约好了放学后逛步行街上新开的服装店。只是恰好同学被别的事情耽搁了才决定现场碰面，于是十分擅长丢三落四的菅井忘记了要提前在车站把制服换下并寄存到储物柜里。在她难得一个人上街因而决定去看看游戏中心时，被巡逻的老师发现了。

——所以说为什么会有特地到校外抓学生的老师啦！

菅井只好在混杂的人潮中畏手畏脚地跑起来。可惜制服还是太显眼，刻意地绕了弯也没能把老师甩开。

——所以说为什么从一开始就不让学生放学绕远路回家啦！

虽然、也不是第一次被发现了。

上一次是和同学一起迷迷糊糊地穿着制服闲逛，在奶茶店窗口等自己的点单一边闲聊着，不知何时站到面前的老师笑眯眯地黑了脸。之后被罚写了四百字的检讨，勉强靠着自己使用艰深敬语的能力编了一通。她可不想再经历一次那种黄昏时教职工办公室里的绝望。

但确实也不太跑得动了，之前被不受控的马踩到的脚趾还没好彻底，菅井不情愿地做好被逮到的心理准备时被抓住了手腕。

手掌一侧的皮肤太过细腻，菅井下意识地沿着手臂看向陌生人的脸，在奔跑的途中愣了神。

菅井无法思考世界上怎么会有这样好看的脸，对方只是说了句“失礼了”就拉着她拐进了隐蔽的窄巷。生锈的自行车杂乱地被甩在地面，那双干净的眼睛也跟着暗了下来。

好像是被陌生人帮了。菅井终于让喘息平复到足以腾出端详对方的余裕的程度，而比自己高了一截的那人也并没有轻松到哪里去，垂着头半晌才重新站直身子。

她穿着印花的白色长袖T恤，散乱的发梢里藏了几缕挑染的茶色。菅井不由自主看了看自己身上的水手服，突然觉得暗色的领巾太刺眼。

“谢谢……”

女孩子终于看向自己，目光中满是认真：“以后放学出来玩请记得换掉制服，前辈。”

本就混沌一片的思维再度停机，那人随即展露出的笑脸更是往烈火中淋了油。

大概是见菅井太久没反应，她凑到巷口确认老师已经不在附近。菅井在她转回头、微微张开嘴唇的时候出了声：“谢谢你。你是我学校的学生？”

对方点点头，“嗯，高一。”

难怪没什么印象，毕竟最可能和后辈有互动的机会就在自己早已退出了的社团里。菅井想了想，感觉不到可以交换名字的程度，在学校里也很难擦肩而过，于是抬起手挥了挥：“你也是，路上小心。”

后来和同学汇合时聊起方才的经历，同学也表示对那位后辈没什么印象。菅井的注意力很快就转移到了店里印着马的衣服上。

一直要到在车站与同学告别，菅井终于回忆起后辈指尖的温度和融在夕阳里的背影。

没有想到很快就再见了。

依然是菅井先行独自上街，想着这回一定要踏进上次没去成的游戏中心的大门。等着换游戏币的时候，菅井总觉得前面正在接硬币的背影好眼熟。

哪怕室内的光线比先前的窄巷还要昏暗，菅井不会认错那张脸。后辈也惊诧地扬起眉毛，“前辈好。今天没有被追吧？”

菅井摇摇头：“多亏了你上次提醒我要换下制服呢……”

后辈的笑容却熠熠生着辉，甚至傻气得有些可爱——夹带着些许生疏的客气。她们只能对视，又觉得对视都越界，在菅井犹豫着要接着说点什么的时候对方猛地睁大眼：“不好，音游活动要结束了——前辈下次见哦。”

然后就脚底抹油跑了。菅井咀嚼几遍后辈的话才大概理解了意思，垂下眉毛无奈又自嘲的笑了笑。

无论如何要把难得下定决心的事情做完。菅井换了硬币，赶在同学联系自己之前小跑着去物色夹娃娃机。

不知道那位后辈玩得如何了呢。看起来真的相当熟悉这里的样子。菅井盯着抓钩不出意料地从玩偶上滑脱，叹着气塞进了最后的硬币。

结果真的抓到那只很大的长得有点像自家猫的玩偶了。菅井抱着它往会合地点去，总觉得好羞耻，那些并不真的落在自己身上的目光都好似扎在自己的便服和手臂之间的玩偶上。

她们在新开的芭菲店前碰面。多亏了同学似乎对当下流行的事物十分了解——比自己像“女高中生”得多，菅井能及时尝到那些热门的、不论好吃与否的食物。

点完餐之后菅井和同学聊起夹到的玩偶，目光瞥见不远处玻璃门开了又关。她尽可能不被同学察觉地偷偷往刚进店的后辈多瞄了几眼，却忍不住小幅度地挥挥手回应对方的问候。

小动作自然被同学注意到了，于是她也转头看向后辈入座的背影：“ゆっかー的朋友？”

菅井连忙摆手，说是之前提到的那个帮了自己一回的后辈。

之后心却随着方才毫无理由的慌乱一同忐忑起来。

——原来看着总是一个人的后辈也会和朋友一起来吃东西啊。原来和她熟悉之后可以看到她更加柔和的笑容啊。

菅井心不在焉，回过神来反而更加疑惑自己为什么会在意这些事情。

明明没有什么意义，大概。

要不是同学也亲眼见过后辈，菅井都要怀疑她是不是什么只有自己能看见的精灵，不然怎么会在学校里一次都不曾碰见。

因为平时家里不怎么让出来玩，临近毕业了菅井才稍微让自己放纵一些，一周也就这么一两天可以和同学一起逛街——又实在找不到推脱她的理由，于是从来没有和后辈长时间相处的机会。

她找不到后辈，后辈却又无处不在——明明压根不会在意起混杂人群中某一张脸的，菅井却总感觉能看见后辈，在储物柜附近，在往月台去的扶梯上，在哪一家店的桌边。

明明自己才是前辈，却总是让那位后辈看到自己恰好没什么威严的样子……

对比之下反而更感挫败了。

挫败的缘由说是恋爱又太草率，可动画里那些主角都不自知的注视与交谈的欲望正是观众眼中恋爱的开始。

也只有那样才能解释菅井在回家的电车上想念她把衣服线条撑得利落的肩，面对自己时总是如月下海面一般浮动着光的眼睛，和她柔软的仅仅听着就能切身体会到幸福所在的声音。

其实只要她想，完全可以问问身边的人认不认识那位个子很高的后辈的。

唯独菅井说不出口。

因为恋心会在她一句话之后昭然若揭，哪怕同学们再好意自己也很难坦然面对那样不再藏得住的羞赧。

反正自己一路走来都几乎没有过主动的行径。留在一个始终不引人注目的位置，菅井甚至不需要刻意去隐藏自己或许会暴露些许线索的视线。

这个时候升学录取已经尘埃落定，课程内容也剩无几。所谓的毕业前夕，不过是熬过一些轻松到让人无所适从的时日，在学校与家的两点一线之间牵出几条看似自由的分岔路。

步行街旁栽种的行道树上已缀满了花苞。待到一丛一丛镶着淡粉边缘的云悲哀而灿烂地积在树梢，菅井也接过了自己的毕业证书。

典礼之后，家里终于同意菅井在晚餐前出去玩，于是她脱下制服的动作都格外轻松。高中毕业像是什么重大又不那么重要的事件，尽管仍不清楚明天会通往哪里，不妨碍她在车站最后一次体验把折好的制服塞进储物柜这样青春的事。

没有想到会再见到那位后辈。虽持着些自觉不切实际的期待因而推辞了同学的邀约，菅井本以为就要抱着这唯一一件憾事结束高中生活了的。

菅井路过奶茶店、还在思考要不要买一杯来喝的时候，取餐口前稍稍弓着背的后辈直起了身子转过脸，对自己睁大了眼的同时嘴里还咬着塑料吸管。

重新看到那张温和如秋日阳光的笑脸才叫菅井确实明白她不可救药的一见钟情，被逐渐开始散落的花瓣衬得纯粹又可怜，连自己都舍不得击碎。

“好久不见了呢。”

虽然单方面见到你好多次，菅井暗想。

后辈不好意思地抓抓发梢，“因为我一放学、就会跑掉嘛……”随即又换上一副认真的表情——一如曾经劝告菅井记得换下制服那时——话锋也转了个弯，“祝贺你毕业，菅井前辈。”

“……谢谢。”大概是在校长念名字的时候听到了吧。

今天之后，她就会像在这一站先行下车的旅人一样与后辈分别了。无论她如何想要目送那列车，总有一天她会彻底望不见车的末端。菅井意识到自己如此不想被飞速行驶的时间冲离月台，这是最后的机会。

菅井很快收好一瞬的错愕，强迫着自己找回些前辈的尊严去直视她仍专注的眼睛，“今天……总可以问你的名字了吧？”

浓烈的春天、沉睡与复苏的交界作背景，后辈小小地惊讶，好像现在才意识到她们始终没有交换彼此的信息，随即又垂下眉毛颇有些无奈地笑起来：“我是土生。土生瑞穂。”

**Author's Note:**

> 依然只是为了用广播梗……


End file.
